Rumors
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: Bobby unwittingly fuels the rumor mill in the squad room


Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Thanks, Mr. Wolf, for sharing w/o suing.

RUMORS

Bobby and Lewis occupied at booth at The Crossroads Grill, a popular lunch spot for the many policemen in the area. Unbeknownst to Bobby, a couple of fellow Detectives, Jeff Carlson and Mark Friedman, occupied the booth behind him.

Carlson froze, mid-bite of his cheeseburger and almost choked. His eyes grew wide with shock from the snippets of Bobby's conversation that he overheard. He motioned to his buddy, Jeff, raising his index finger to his lips. "Sshhhhhh."

"What's up?" Friedman asked.

"Listen...that's Goren sitting behind me...I'm trying to hear the rest of what he's saying."

Friedman leaned over the table, trying to listen closer, as well.

X X X

Meanwhile, in Bobby and Lewis' booth:

"So, it was that great, huh? Better than you ever imagined?" Lewis asked excitedly, wanting all the juicy details.

Bobby couldn't contain his smile. "Far better." He leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table. "I mean...she was..." 

His mouth was at a loss for words to describe his heavenly experience, but that didn't stop his ever-demonstrative hands from flailing about. 

"She was absolutely beautiful...perfect." He smiled, knowing that he was making Lewis jealous.

"C'mon, tell me!" Lewis pleaded.

"You wouldn't believe how damn good it felt to get inside her," Bobby practically seethed. "I mean, I can't even begin to describe how she felt...firm, but still soft and supple...the way I fit inside...it made me feel like she was just wrapped around my body -like she was built just for me -fit like a glove.

Lewis was almost salivating as he leaned closer over the table. "You are one lucky SOB," he said, shaking his head; then urged Bobby on for more.

"I'm tellin' ya Lewis...she responded to everything I did. I mean, her reactions were instantaneous. She gave me very ounce of energy she had. I could barely catch my breath when I was done."

X X X

As inconspicuously as possible, Carlson and Friedman paid their check and got up from their booth. Jeff smiled slyly at his partner, "Didn't I tell you?! I knew it! Goren's probably been banging her the whole time!"

Mark shook his head, "I always thought it was just gossip...not any more, though, after hearin' that!"

Jeff nodded in acknowledgment, "I can't wait to get back to the squad room and tell Morris and Baker. We have a bet going and today I'm gonna cash in BIG!" he bragged, smiling. 

X X X

Back at OnePP, Jeff and Mark hung their coats on the rack near Bobby and Alex's desks.

"Hi fellas," Alex said cheerfully.

"Hey, Eames," both Detectives answered, with a nod -both wearing devilish grins.

Jeff and Mark headed straight for Morris and Baker. Alex spied them by their desks, whispering, chuckling and pointing in her direction. She wondered what was going on.

X X X

About ten minutes later, over by the coffee pots, Morris approached Alex.

"What was that all about, Dave?" Alex asked as she dumped her 4th sugar into her mug.

Morris glanced over his shoulder, making sure they had privacy. In a hushed voice, he said, "Look, I don't want to butt into your personal business, but if you and Goren are gonna be going at it, you should tell him to at least be more discreet." Morris was blushing from embarrassment. 

Alex was totally taken off guard by his comment. "What the hell are you talking about Dave!?" she demanded, still in shock from his accusation.

"Look," he mumbled, shuffling his feet from nervousness. "The secret's out. But...I like Bobby...and you. Just tell him to be more careful. He's lucky it was just Jeff and Mark who overheard him at lunch - it could have been the brass. THEN what would you two do?" 

Morris took his mug and headed back to his desk, leaving a bewildered Alex behind. She eventually made her way back to her desk and sat. She was growing angry -and hurt-that Bobby would make up such a thing. She knew he had lunch plans with Lewis. She also knew that Lewis fancied her. "I can't believe Bobby would stoop so low and lie about something like that, just to get a rise out of Lewis," she thought to herself.

X X X

As the waitress dropped their check on the table, Bobby reached for it.

"I've got it," he said.

"Thanks, man," Lewis answered. "So, the Captain doesn't know?"

"Hell no!" Bobby snapped.

The two buddies laughed as they exited the diner and hugged good-bye.

X X X

Bobby arrived back at his desk, only to be greeted by a glaring, very angry-looking Alex. 

As he took his seat, he felt her stare still upon him. "What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"What the hell did you tell Lewis at lunch today?!" she demanded.

Bobby glanced over each shoulder and leaned forward on the desk as he whispered his reply. "I told him about the time I snuck that cherry red Ferrari out of the impound yard and took it for a spin," he answered, smiling mischievously.

Alex smiled, relieved. She knew how Bobby recounted that story --and now understood perfectly what Jeff and Mark overheard. From the way Bobby told that story, it would be very easy to equate it with a sexual experience --far more detailed than his mere 'wet dream' reference to Roger Coffman.

"Oh...did you remember to tell Lewis "hi" for me?"

Bobby nodded. "He said "hi" back. Oh, and he wants to go out and shoot pool Friday night. You in?"

"Sure -bring your money," she joked.

From the corner of his eye, Bobby saw Jeff and Mark in a hushed conversation, looking at him and Alex and pointing.

Alex saw Bobby's eyes and threw a look over her own shoulder at her conspiring co-workers.

"What do you think is up with them?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," she lied, shrugging her shoulders. "Probably just the usual gossip about us. Let 'em think what they want."

Bobby smiled.

THE END. 


End file.
